Lost Rose
by fang321
Summary: Edward cant take it anymore and now he has to see Bella again, but when an unknow group of vampires kidnap her he'll stop at nothing to get her back. will he every track them down or will they slip past? Takes place during New Moon.
1. desicions

Edward pov

**(A/N: hey dudes, im not a big fan of fluffy stuff, but I have to add a little right? This is about a love story after all… don't blame me if there isn't enough umm fluffyness for you)**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

Edward pov

Even after the decision was made, I wanted to badly to hug her, to just even see my Bella. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the same face under my lids, laughing, crying, teasing, sleeping, and eating. The pain was so great that I tempted myself to go back to Forks just to see her even for a second.

I was in the dark somewhere in the sewers, the pollution was so thick that there was a slight haze, I didn't allow myself to breath I case I accidentally thought of Bella's floral scent. A rat crawled onto my shoe and I made no move to kick it off. I felt it nibble my shoelace, and I let my pitch black eyes, filled with thirst, fall to the rat, grateful for the distraction.

I heard footsteps near the entrance of the hole and I stared up boring hole into the workman's back. I climbed up the other entrance and walked through the cloudy afternoon, as some girls came to stare at me and I blocked their thoughts just for something to do. They followed me for a while and I soon lost them in the sea of people.

I then came across an empty alley. There was a green dumpster that had a bunch of rotten stuff in it and I didn't bother to confirm it with my nose, not that I wanted to. I sat behind it and this place not only had rats but had flies swarming around falling on leftover food.

I pulled my legs close to my body and wrapped my arms around them, trying to keep myself together. The sun had come up now and I sent arrays of sparkles of my skin.

I watched as a fly landed on my jeans and was shocked to not only see that I wasn't really a fly but a beautiful butterfly. What was it doing here in a dumpster where it didn't belong?

I moved my pale white slender finger to stroke it lightly expecting it to fly away; instead it continued to walk up my jeans. It was beautiful unlike the ones I had seen many times before in my life. Beautiful like… Bella.

The edge of its wings were outlined in black and turned brown where it cut into its body. The wings were fanned down in purple as I made strange swirls and cuts into the red where it vividly out shadowed the yellow. The same like the others yet different yet very different just like Bella.

Then another butterfly flew out of the gleam. This one plain yet as interesting as the other one, the sunlight reflected off its pure, snowy white wings and flashed away. Just like me I realized.

The Bella Butterfly, as I nickname the beautiful one, flew up to greet silvery colorless one. They began a courtship dance and then they broke apart too shortly. The ashen butterfly flew away as fast as it could leaving the Bella Butterfly alone. It seemed torn and broken, as if the living soul in the creature need a mending. It looked at me with pleading eyes. I picked it up with one hand and used to other to stroke the feathery texture of its smooth wings and I made another decision. I was going back, no matter what. If this was what I had done to Bella then I needed to fix her. I stood up and whispered to the Bella Butterfly, "Thank You."

It seemed to understand, and I looked into the butterfly's eyes and it seemed all too intelligent for it to comprehend but it did and that was all that mattered. The sun glanced off something and I realized the same white butterfly from before and I knew with shame that it somehow represented me.

The white butterfly stood a few inches away from the Bella Butterfly and as if asking for her back, it walked the remaining inches and nudged her with his head and I searched for meaning in Bella Butterfly's multicolored eyes. And then suddenly the flew up together and circled each other again and again disappearing in the bright sun...

I needed to return to Forks. I needed to return home to Bella-_My_ Bella…


	2. fire

This wasn't the kind of kidnap when your men in black held a knife to your throat or pointed a gun towards you or forced you into a car

This wasn't the kind of kidnap when your men in black held a knife to your throat or pointed a gun towards you or forced you into a car. These people were dressed in light clothing that was unusual even in the summer time in Forks. They had purpleish eyes, like blue colored contact lenses over red irises. I just got to curious and approached and my hand flew up in shock when a tiny block of sunlight fell through the trees and created a rainbow of many colors the reflected off their skins.

One of the vampires was female, she like the Cull- like _them_ and the other vampire, this one male, had pale skin. Her eyebrows furrowed as the wind blew my scent towards them and the male's searching eyes finally spotted me.

The female vampire was a pretty blonde as vampires go. She had a heart-shaped face that was framed by the blond hair that cascaded all the way down her back. Her lips were full and turn into an everlasting friendly smile and even through the contacts I could see warmth radiating through her and it was even coming off of her in vibe. _Been nice much?_ The female cocked her head to the right slightly and then that when every turned _fast._

The male grabbed my arm as the elbow and pushed into the trees. My eyes widened but I must have looked calm because his shock showed on his face.

"I know a few vampires, myself," I admitted. That was really stupid. I meant _really_. Did I mention _really_?

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I didn't know what when through me at that point either I felt like I was looking at _him_. And I realized that it was here that he had first run with me, or rather ran with me on his back.

"Close your mouth if you don't want to eat misquotes," I said with a dry voice and his face suddenly became amused.

"Hmm? You did, did you? The names Greg." He seemed like the nice type of person that never stood still and felt like his job was to help everybody.

"That's Scarlette," he said pointing a little ways back to the female I had seen earlier, "you can call her Scar for short."

He was obviously trying to absorb my calm manner. He failed miserably and turned his lips into a happy smile. Instead, he turned around to grin at Scarlette.

"Do you want to be like us? Immortal? Beautiful? Powerful?" he asked his violet eyes sparkled with excitement and the wind ceased as my hair fell onto my back once again. We were at the end of the trial and I winced at the memory I had once been in a long while ago. It wasn't like that anymore. Wasn't like they loved me anymore anyway.

But even so I felt my head betray my thoughts. I shook it vigorously and Greg chuckled in response.

"Well then," Greg answered.

"We help you and you have to help us," Scarlette whispered. She had a strangely musical ton to her voice and I rung like windpipes and it scratched like sandpaper against an uneven surface at the same time.

I nodded again and I asked, " what do I need to do?"

"we will go over that when you have changed," she smiled to us.

Greg returned her smile with one of his own and I pondered the though the I nodded again.

"Sounds good." I said. Half of my mind was screaming in protest but the other half was already predicting how I would look like in vampire form.

The hardest part was leaving Charlie, Renee, and Jake behind… I thought of my new best friend and my heart thumped unevenly. And then before I could protest I felt a stabbing pain and then I feel fire boiling in my blood…

**(A/N: Bella really isn't this stupid, she's just hypervelating due to the fact that she is winded by the fact that greg and Scarlette are vampires.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Greg and Scarlette and I own nothing else. And you don't either...unless you are Stephanie Meyer.**


	3. scream

I suppose I was to caught up in my mind to be surprised by the fact that Carlisle's black Mercedes was stopped right in front of me, Alice must have seen my decision

I suppose I was too caught up in my mind to be surprised by the fact that Carlisle's black Mercedes was stopped right in front of me; Alice must have seen my decision. I crawled into the backseat of the Mercedes next to Esme. She must have been surprised to see my smile because her eyes widened and then she smiled right back hoping for more. I laughed. And the eyes of my family turned to my face looking relived.

Carlisle sat in shot gun and Alice was driving and we were all squished in the Back due to the fact that the car was fit for less people and Emmet took up to much space.

Suddenly the car slammed in to a break and Alice's face went blank. Emmet helped Carlisle pull Alice out and put her in shot gun and he took her place. And then she came out of her trance and screamed to Carlisle.

"Hurry! Hurry!" her voice was hysterical. And then I saw what she did. Bella was being carried away from Forks in the arms of another vampire and his eyes were violet colored. And then a scream.

I must have surprised everybody again because I pushed Carlisle from the front seat and jumped over the seat and into the driver's seat. I slammed the pedal and I realized that I was filled with determination. I winded through the street like I was some super spy on the chase.

I ignored all the cursing coming from the other people on the street; they held no interest for me. I didn't stop at the lights and at the sighs, people beeped at me and flipped me off but I didn't return the gesture and once we were at the air port, Alice grabbed all of their bags and I ran down the aisle and ordered 7 tickets to Seattle.

We caught the plane right before it left and we took seats next to each other. I was still bouncing up and down and tapping my foot impatiently. Esme and Jasper managed to calm down my nerves. Esme by telling my things about what had happened in Delani when I wasn't around and Japer by doing what he did.

When we reached touch down in Seattle we jumped into Alice's turbo and redid what had happened last time, there was just more cursing, screeching tires, flip offs, and beeping.

We reached Forks in 56 minutes and something seconds and we didn't stop until we reached the city limits. We left the yellow porche at the beginning of the forest. **(yes Alice has her Porche in my story already)**

And then that when I realized we were too late. The floral scent of Bella and her blood was long gone. And then that's when I heard the last thing I want to hear. The sound of Bella's scream echoing in my mind, taunting me.


	4. dark

Bella POV

Bella POV

Day 1

I heard a high pitched scream echoing through the forest and realized that the scream belonged to me. I didn't know I could have screamed so loud, the other vampires hadn't realized that either and I felt myself flying smoothly through the air. I screamed again the pain was overpowering.

I tried to find my eyes but they were locked shut by the pain and I couldn't find the light. I treading water but know I was starting to go under. The fire coursed through every vain in my body and I laid limp in Greg's wirily hard arms. I couldn't feel the coldness of his skin anymore. I heard blood roar in my ears and I felt someone stoop low to put my in something. A car? I couldn't hear doors shut but again I felt the things that happened around me.

In the water I held my breath but I was loosing it fast. In the darkness of the water, something grabbed my leg and I got pulled deeper under.

My screams didn't last long enough for me to take a breath, and when I could, it came out hoarse and dry. Tears streamed down my face and then that's when I let my last breath go and I sunk into the deeps with a cold metal chain around my ankle, pulling me deeper into the dark.

**I'm cranky today so I'm only going to write 3 short chapters today unless I get better. I just got my braces an hour ago but I bumped into my friend there.**


	5. water

Bella POV

Bella POV

Day 2

I wasn't screaming anymore but my breathing was ragged and it was hard to take deep breaths like a weight was sitting on my chest, only I knew there was nothing there. I felt frail and flimsy, totally unlike a vampire. The fire still coursed through my blood and it boiled in my very soul, stopping my heart and blinding me with light.

Every minute a low thud coursed through my limp body, causing me to shudder involuntarily. I treading water but barely I was half dead already. The thudding started to slow to every 5 minutes and I knew my heart was giving way. I didn't know weather that meant I was dieing or the vampire's bite was starting to work its way through.

A spasm of pain sprung through me and I couldn't see eve when I opened my eyes. My body went ridged and I clawed the air with my hands and kicked into the empty space. I coughed 2 twice and I couldn't breathe again.

The light was abruptly shut off and I went into the dark again. This time I was crumpled up on the floor. I wore along white dress that laid on my tiny body almost as crinkled up as I was. Then water began to flood the area rapidly descending upon me. I tried to get up and run but I kept tripping over my dress.

I ran in dream slowness and the water rushed forward like someone pressed a fast button. Then I tripped again and this time, I didn't get up. The water crashed into me and I floated harmlessly upward bubbles rising up ticking my arms. The strange this was that this time I could see and then everything grew dark again.


End file.
